


I Need Your Touch

by Blinding_Lights, Sheeranigans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 78 productions, Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, CEO Louis, Intern Harry, Light BDSM, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Top Louis, WIP, for maybe a long time, for sure, i'll make smut later, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Lights/pseuds/Blinding_Lights, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeranigans/pseuds/Sheeranigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, owner and CEO of 78 Productions, slept overnight on the couch in his office. When he wakes up, Intern Harry Styles is coincidentally there in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoadedGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGunn/gifts).



> So someone sent this [ask to loaded-gunn](http://loaded-gunn.tumblr.com/post/116898712326/soo-i-heard-you-have-no-idea-what-your-next) on tumblr and this thing kind of happened.
> 
> It is a bad idea to start a story when you're supposed to leave for a vacation the next day. I will update this at one point but it might not be soon. I am very sorry.
> 
> This is not beta'd and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title from the song [So by Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Un69Cg42Vf4).
> 
> UPDATE: [Eicen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinding_Lights/pseuds/Blinding_Lights) is now a co-author. :)

When Louis opened his eyes, he saw sunlight going through the curtains of his windows. For a moment he thought he can go back to sleep in his warm and fluffy bed (since it's a Sunday and he doesn't need to go to work on Sundays), but then he realized that those are not his curtains. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was that he was not on his warm and fluffy bed. In fact, he was on a sofa. The third thing he noticed was that he was not in his house. He finally came to a conclusion: he slept in his 78 Productions office. He raised his upper body up in panic to look around the room, to check if anything was out of the ordinary (Louis is just really scared and paranoid about being robbed and kidnapped, okay?), but his momentum lead him to fall on the floor.

  
He never slept in his office, especially overnight, but it seemed like yesterday night was an exception. He remembered all the papers he had to read over; contracts, complaint letters, approval forms etc. Just thinking about it made his head hurt. But it seemed like his head would hurt without thinking about those damn papers because he banged his head on the floor.

  
"Fuck." Louis groaned, holding his head. This day couldn't get any worse.

  
"Hello?" The deep voice came from outside his door. This day just got worse.

  
The door opened and what came in was such a beautiful creature (this day has officially gotten better). His curls reached to the side of his neck but it didn't hinder the sight of his eyes. God, his eyes. It was a beautiful set of green, and it reminds Louis of the sea. His leg could go on for ages. His mouth was so pink and perfect. It looked like it was made to give blowjobs and he can just imagine it on him. From what Louis can see that his dick was --

  
"Oops?" He said in embarrassment and confusion. Why is a pretty thing like that embarrassed?

  
"Hi. Um..." Louis paused, not knowing what to say to this beautiful creature. He knows he's not meeting any artists today but this person, who looks like a model (more like a Greek god), is here. He came to his senses and got from the floor to introduce himself. He tried to stand up by his own, but then the boy rushed up to him and grabbed his biceps. Being in his arms felt _so_ good. "Louis Tomlinson." He confidently (ha, yeah right) said and offered his hand.

  
He looked at Louis' hand in confusion but then decided to shake it. "Harry Styles."

  
Is that really his name? It sounded too good to be true.

  
_Louis, get back to the point because he is not here to be a pretty thing to stare at_ his mind tells him. Right.

  
"Um... why are you here? I don't recall having to meet with a potential act." He managed to get out. Harry eyes widens in realization and quickly shook his head.

  
"Oh! I'm just an intern here." He explained. "I just came in to do something for Liam."

  
_Shit. Shit. Shit._

  
Louis just fantasized about an employee. From the moment he owned the company, he promised himself he wouldn't take advantage of his employees. Right now, even if it wasn't consciously, he just thought of doing so. Louis straightened his shoulders and fixed his tux, which had so many crinkles on it, trying to look like an authority figure. He had to give Harry impression that he's the boss and he a professional (even though it's not professional to think about your intern giving you a blowjob).

  
"Sorry you had to see that. I kind of stayed here later than usually to finish some papers. I ended up falling sleep. " Louis explained, going behind his desk and keeping a chill ambiance while giving a white lie through his teeth. He did not end up falling sleep; he ended up giving up and falling on the sofa to sleep.

  
"Yeah, it alright." Harry said, giving an awkward smile. "I'll just go and do the thing Liam told me to." He pointed out the down and started walking out. Louis can't help but say something.

  
"Can you bring me some tea?" He blurted. God, he honestly sounded like a prick who make their interns get something for them. He just wanted to be in Harry's presence for a little bit longer.

  
Harry's face lights up and gives him a charming smile. "Sure! I'll just be right back."

  
Harry skips out of the room (skips, really). Once Louis was sure he was out of hearing range, he sat down on his big black chair and placed his arms on the table. He laid his hand on his face and groaned quietly. He was so _fucked_.


End file.
